


Raikou Mama's Conception Life

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Adopted Children, Anal Sex, BBW, Beach Sex, Come Inflation, F/M, Hyperpregnancy, Lactation, Large Belly, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Minamoto-no-Raikou adopts a young boy, an orphan from the Grail War, as her son. Her motherly instincts make her want to get close to him in an extremely intimate way, which leads to her becoming hyperpregnant. Commission for Lord-Oz.





	1. Mother's Love

Ritsuka had become an orphan from the previous Holy Grail War. With so much collateral damage and lives lost, there were those left with no place to go. Many Servants had remained in the world long after the fighting ended, summoned into being by the Chaldea Organization. One of them was Minamoto no Yorimitsu, more commonly known as Raikou. Left in the modern world without someone to live with her, she was overcome with motherly instincts.

It had started simple. Living in her place by herself, she made plenty of food. Expecting to have a husband and a son to share her motherly life with, she made servings for three people. All sorts of traditional dishes, including huge bowls of rice. However, there weren’t three people living in the apartment. There was only one. So she ate all of the servings herself, not stopping until the plates were empty and sauce was dribbling down her chin.

Raikou let out a burp and looked down at the front of her body. Her boobs were already the biggest among the various Servants in the modern world, and her belly was starting to pack on the pounds. It had already become round and slovenly, looking like a small beanbag chair in the middle of her body. Yet when she looked down at it, she felt a sense of happiness.

“I’m getting fat...” she said. “It makes me look like a mother. If only there was a baby in this belly. I love my food baby, but... I need more.”

In time, she found out a young man named Ritsuka Fujimaru was looking to be adopted. He was a young man of average looks, with spiky black hair, looking for a direction in life. Out of the kindness of her heart, Raikou adopted him. The paperwork was confusing, since her birthdate was several centuries in the past, but Chaldea made sure that everything was taken care of.

A short while later, Ritsuka came to live in her apartment. She welcomed him inside, and couldn’t help but notice a bulge in his pants that had sprung up when she wasn’t looking. “Did he get hard when he saw his adoptive mother?” Raikou thought. She noticed that her shirt wasn’t pulling down all the way, showing her pudgy belly and the underside of her boobs. She had made the boy who was to be her son horny on the first day they met. “I’m a failure as a mother,” she thought. “But I’ll make the best of this.”

Knowing she had one more person in the house, that night Raikou made four portions of food. She was stuck in her old habits, and ended up making more than the two of them could eat. After Ritsuka had finished his meal, he stared in awe as Raikou continued eating all the extra food she had made. Grilled meats and fish and all sorts of traditional dishes were eaten, never skipping a beat. He watched as Raikou’s pudgy belly began to squish into the table, pushing her away in her chair.

“Wow. You can eat a lot,” said Ritsuka.

“I keep meaning to have people to share it with,” said Raikou, ending her sentence with a burp, “but I’ve never had anyone until now. Tell me, Ritsuka. What do you think of having sex with someone who’s related to you? But not by blood?”

“Why are you asking?” he questioned.

“I’ve felt your hot stares. On my breasts and my ass. And my belly,” said Raikou. “I know I gain weight easily, but you don’t think I’m unattractive, do you?’

“Of course not. Your body is very voluptuous... and sexy...” said Ritsuka.

“So you admit your mother’s body is making you hard?” asked Raikou. “Prove it to me! Show me your penis!”

Ritsuka stood up from the table and lowered his pants and boxers. His cock was springing forward, bouncing joyfully at the sight of Raikou’s food-stuffed, exposed belly. Raikou saw his glans was already dripping with precum, and his balls looked stuffed full of thick, virile young sperm. She had noticed what was probably semen stains from him masturbating with her underwear, and could recognize the smell. They had only known each other for about a month, and there was no doubt.

This boy wanted to fuck her.

“He’s so much younger than me... but I want that cock,” said Raikou. “Ritsuka, your mother is feeling horny. Can you soothe her aching pussy with your throbbing meat-rod? It’d mean the world to me.”

Raikou stripped down to her underwear. Her massive breasts were just barely restrained by her purple lace bra, and her chubby ass cheeks were hanging through the sides of her underwear. She had a prominent set of love handles that emphasized her belly, though her combat skills had not atrophied in the meantime. Perhaps it was something to do with the magic that had summoned her here.

She was a tall woman, approaching six feet, and so the tip of Ritsuka’s dick pushed up against her body, sinking into her belly button. He reached around and grabbed her oversized ass, his dick starting to rub in her stomach. The squishy folds of Raikou’s stomach closed around his shaft. Raikou could feel his hot dick throbbing against her skin. She loved this sensation, but she wanted to have that magnificent young cock inside her right now. Panting as if in heat, she called out to him.

“I’m so fucking wet. Take off my panties, please!” she said.

Raikou unhooked her bra as Ritsuka lowered her panties. Her sweater and shorts were on the floor alongside her underwear, leaving her standing naked in front of her adopted son. When Ritsuka pulled down her panties, he saw lines of love juice trail from her pussy down to the stain in her underwear. Her pussy was covered in a dark purple pubic hair. There was no doubt that Raikou had the bush of a mature woman. To say nothing of her breasts. Her fantastic breasts were the largest he’d ever seen, with a cup size that was usually only seen in AV sites. Her nipples were a shade of light brown, standing firm and erect on top of the massive white mounds of her chest, enticing him to come enjoy her body.

“Miss Raikou, you’re beautiful,” she said. “You’re so voluptuous. Especially your belly. I’ve loved it since the first day I saw you.”

“I knew you liked me in that way,” said Raikou. “Tell me, Ritsuka. There’s one way to make a woman’s belly bigger that only a man can do. Do you know what it is?”

“Getting her pregnant?” asked Ritsuka.

“Exactly,” said Raikou. “I’ve always wanted to be a mother, and I think your cock is the one to do it. I don’t care if you’re my adopted son. As long as there’s love between us, we should start mating like animals, right here. Look at how wet I am. Come, stick that hard thing in me already.”

Though Ritsuka didn’t know it, Raikou had been putting special Onigashima herbs in his food. They were known for increasing virility, including vastly multiplying the amount of semen a man could release in one burst. Raikou had been wanting him to impregnate her for some time. Everything had been leading up to this moment. Raikou bent over on the counter, spreading her chubby ass and showing her pussy, drops of love juice falling to the floor.

“Mom... I’m putting it in,” said Ritsuka.

“That’s my boy,” said Raikou.

Raikou’s wet pussy swallowed up his cockhead, followed quickly by the rest. Her warm folds wrapped around him, squeezing in on the sides of his cock. Ritsuka wrapped his hands around her body, grabbing onto her belly and rubbing it. He could still feel all the food she had eaten sloshing around in there. Raikou moaned as his warm hands touched her stomach, the feeling of his hands and dick attacking her body from both angles.

“You’re so thick,” Raikou said. “It’s even better than I imagined.”

“I love how soft your belly is,” said Ritsuka. “And your ass is so fat.”

“A mother needs to have good breeding hips, if she’s going to give birth to your babies,” said Raikou. “You can play with my butt too, if you want.”

Ritsuka reached down and slapped Raikou’s ass. Her butt flesh jiggled in response to his touch, shaking at the same time as her tits. Her dangling boobs swayed back and forth as Raikou pushed in and out of her, thrusting into her pussy with even greater intensity. It was so tight that she wasn’t going to let him go. Ritsuka reached upward and grabbed Raikou’s boobs, massaging the fat tips in his hand. Her hard nipples only made her moans louder, and her pussy continued to tighten around him.

“My nipples... my belly... I can’t hold on any longer! I’m gonna cum!” said Raikou. “I don’t want to cum until I have your seed in me! Please, fill my womb with your cum!”

“I... can’t hold on much longer either,” said Ritsuka. “I’m going to...”

Ritsuka came. A hot, steady flow of cum from his balls pumped into Raikou’s pussy. She let out a heavy sigh that was nearly a moan as she felt that wave of hot, sticky cum she had been waiting for begin to enter her pussy. She had asked him on a day when she knew she was ovulating, so that it was almost certain she would get pregnant. Even knowing what effect the herbs had, she wasn’t expecting this much cum.

Her pussy was immediately filled up, and began to overflow with the sticky, white goo. It ran down her legs and onto the floor, yet Ritsuka’s cock remained hard. It just kept going. Raikou looked beyond her cleavage towards her belly, which was continuing to expand as more and more cum entered her womb. Her belly, already stuffed from her three portions of dinner, was expanding to where Ritsuka, still trapped by the tight grip of her pussy, was being pushed back.

“This is... so... good...” said Raikou. “I’m full of cum! My son’s thick, sticky cum! I’ve never been so happy to be a mom!”

“Why am I doing this?” asked Ritsuka. “This much never came out when I masturbated before.”

“Perhaps... it’s a mother’s love,” said Raikou.

After what felt like a full minute, Ritsuka finally stopped cumming. He pulled out of Raikou, who had slumped to the floor. She was stroking her cum-swollen belly, basking in the warmth of her son’s semen flowing from her womb to her feet. If she tried to put on her panties or her shorts, there was no way they would fit anymore. Her belly was too big to contain them. It had swollen to the size of a fully inflated beach ball, with her belly button being the valve.

“When will this go down?” asked Ritsuka.

“Once I’ve been fertilized,” said Raikou. “We’re going to have so many children. Thanks for knocking me up. Your mother’s proud of you.”

Ritsuka, exhausted from cumming that much for the first time in his life, walked over to his adopted mother and rested his head on her belly. He could feel the warmth. Her belly was soft, full of cum and food and so much fat that had built up. Though both of them were sweaty and sticky from sex, they thought it would be okay if they fell asleep right there in the kitchen. It was the start of a new chapter of their lives, for both of them.


	2. Mother's Workout

Two weeks later, Raikou had woken up with morning sickness. She confirmed later on with Dr. Roman that she was pregnant with Ritsuka’s children. Five children, all fertilized from different eggs. She had been so horny that her desire to breed had gone into overdrive, and the massive amount of cum Ritsuka had filled her with that night meant there was zero chance she wouldn’t get pregnant.

A few months had passed, and Raikou’s belly had swollen. It was the size of a balance bell, and felt as heavy as a medicine ball. Her stomach had a pregnancy line running down it, and her nipples had darkened from brown to such a deep shade that they were almost black. To support her newly gravid body, her butt had gotten even fatter and plumper, and she was eating a lot more lately. Now those meals for three people were the minimum of what she’d have.

With all those calories, Dr. Roman suggested that she keep exercising to stay in shape. Giving birth to that many kids in a row was going to be a challenge, even for a magically-enhanced servant such as her. Raikou and Ritsuka were in the gym, with Raikou wearing a white shirt that left her belly completely exposed and a pair of bloomers that just barely fit around her butt cheeks.

“You’re looking heavier lately,” said Ritsuka.

“Thank you,” said Raikou. “The problem is that I don’t know where it’s coming from. I used to think a lot of my weight came from my boobs, but there’s no doubt this belly is making me so heavy now. And even then, I’m not sure how much is the babies and how much is fat.”

“I love both of those things about you,” said Ritsuka. “Our children will grow up to be healthy, and that’s all because you have such a voluptuous, fat body that’s providing nourishment and comfort for them to grow.”

“Would you like to enjoy this fat body for yourself?” asked Raikou.

Raikou swung her body around, teasing Ritsuka’s body with her belly. It stuck out so much that it didn’t take much nudging to back him up against the wall, held there by the pressure of her belly alone. Just before Raikou’s stomach made contact with his body, Ritsuka lowered his pants, exposing his dick in the middle of Chaldea’s gym. They were the only two around, so it was no problem. He thought back to when he had first made love to Raikou, and the way his dick was pressing against her belly then. There was a lot more of her belly now.

“You’re so hard,” said Raikou. “Does your mother’s pregnant belly turn you on that much?”

“It’s because it’s our children,” said Ritsuka. “You’re looking even more beautiful.”

“I’m not even out of my first trimester yet, and I’m already this big,” said Raikou. “By the time I’m ready to deliver, I’ll be looking so motherly.”

“That’s beyond motherly,” said Ritsuka. He sniffed the air. “You’ve worked up quite a sweat.”

“Well, it’s hard to strain myself. I don’t want to put too much pressure on my stomach. All that exercise has gotten me really horny. Can you lie down on the mats for a moment?” asked Raikou.

Ritsuka lowered himself on one of the gym mats. The only thing of his standing upward was his dick, still hot from the warmth of Raikou’s belly pushing against him. He could still feel the softness of her growing belly lingering on his member, which kept it nice and hard as he watched Raikou pull down her bloomers and underwear, revealing her wet, puckering, hairy pussy once again. Raikou spread her legs and straddled his face, lowering herself onto his eager lips.

“Mama’s pussy is feeling really achy right now. Can you eat her out and help her feel better?” she said.

“Of course!” said Ritsuka.

Raikou’s pussy, dripping with lust, was planted directly over his mouth. Ritsuka started licking, tasting of the sweet nectar dripping from his adopted mom’s slit. Raikou moaned as her body was overcome with pleasure from his tongue work. She was sitting facing him, and so her big belly was directly over his face. He couldn’t see anything but the underside of Raikou’s developing pregnant stomach, and he was okay with that. The sweaty underside of her belly resting on his face was all he needed.

As his tongue dove deeper into her pussy, Raikou rocked back and forth on top of Ritsuka. Her belly, soft and squishy, pressed into his face, sliding across his nose and forehead with a slow, steady motion. From just a glance back, Raikou could tell that this face riding was keeping him hard.

“Once I’m done, you can use that erection of yours to satisfy me in the showers,” she said. “You’re staying so hard for your mother, good boy.”

Ritsuka loved the taste of Raikou’s pussy. It was more mature than he expected, but with a youthful saltiness that tickled his tongue. He kept licking, teasing her folds. She kept moaning, overcome by the pleasure of the tongue going inside her. Every time her pussy trembled, she felt her belly start to shake as well. Surely a workout like this would aid in the development of their children.

Though he couldn’t see much beyond Raikou’s belly, he moved his hand around and found her butt. It was a lovely, plush butt, the size of a couch cushion, and had only started getting wider since Raikou was impregnated. He smacked her ass, giving it a light slap and leaving a red mark where his hand had been. Raikou lightly squirted from the pleasure, her pussy drenching his face in her love juices.

“Oh my. You’re quite into my ass, aren’t you?” said Raikou. “Then I have a special treat for you la-”

She couldn’t finish her sentence. Ritsuka’s tongue had hit her clit, pushing into it with a gentle enough force that Raikou sprayed pussy juice across his face. Ritsuka stayed there for a moment, his face buried by his mother’s enormous pregnant belly, his entire field of vision being crowded out by sweaty flesh and a bubbly spray coming from between her legs. It was hot and wet, a warmth that made him feel like cumming on the spot. Yet, he couldn’t. Raikou had promised him a warm, tender fucking in the showers afterward, and he was going to hold on until then.

“I’m sorry! Are you okay?” asked Raikou, using her hands to lift up her pregnant belly. Ritsuka was glowing bright red with excitement, licking up the squirt that remained on his face. “That made me all sweaty, Let’s hit the showers.”

Normally, the men and women would have their own showers at Chaldea, but they were the only ones in the gym. Raikou, now completely nude, opened the door to the showers wide. She tried to push her belly through the front door, but it was difficult to slide it through. Ritsuka turned on the water, letting her become wet enough to wedge her belly through the shower entrance.

Her body was cascaded in hot water, making her large stomach look like a snowglobe that had just been shaken. Raikou looked at what the shower had to offer, and saw something unusual on the shelf. A bottle of lube. The kind clearly intended for sexual purposes. Raikou passed it back to Ritsuka, asking him to rub it in and on her butt. Her ass, which was partially sticking out the shower door, was drenched in the lube. Raikou felt a warmness hit her soft, fluffy ass as Ritsuka rubbed it in, the lotion seeping into her ass crack and becoming sticky on her skin.

Raikou shook her butt back and forth in the shower door, beckoning Ritsuka to come over. Her cheeks jiggled, the flesh in them rippling back and forth. Ritsuka stood in awe, his erection bouncing with anticipation at what Raikou wanted him to do. She may have gone to the gym to keep her body in shape, but her ass hadn’t slimmed down at all. It was even bigger and plumper than it had been when they met.

“This is mama’s special gift for you today. You can use my ass all you want,” said Raikou. “The stable period is close, but if you want to use my butt, you’re free to do so. It’s puckered and eager for you.”

Without hesitation, Ritsuka spread apart Raikou’s cheeks with one hand, and held his hard, hot cock in the other. He pressed the tip against Raikou’s lotion-smeared anus, sliding it in until her butthole had consumed his entire tip. It didn’t take much of a push for the rest of it to enter inside her ass. Her asshole was a different kind of warmth compared to her pussy, but it was even tighter around his dick. He looked for a moment in awe, watching his dick slide in and out of Raikou’s tight booty, before grabbing onto both of her cheeks and starting to thrust.

“Your ass feels so good!” he said. “It’s tight and slippery!”

Raikou moaned. Her breasts and belly jiggled with every thrust of her adopted son’s shaft. Her ass cheeks swayed back and forth, enticing him to remain in her butt’s warm embrace. His cock had gone in, all the way up to the base, filling much of her butt with his thickness. It was a strange feeling, but not an unpleasant one. She could feel the warm, electric pleasure spreading from her sensitive anus to the rest of her body.

Squishing sounds came from between her cheeks as Ritsuka’s dick made its way in and out of Raikou’s ass, tugging at her hole before sliding back in. Raikou’s breasts and belly pushed up against the shower wall, squishing as she made more room for her son to continue pounding her. Her moans echoed off the tile walls, growing louder and lewder as the pleasure continued to escalate. Before long, she was sensing, from the way his dick throbbed, that neither of them could hold on much longer.

“Raikou mama! I’m gonna cum!”

“It’s okay,” said Raikou. “Fill up my ass with your cum! Give me everything you have!”

He pressed up against Raikou’s body, thrusting his dick as far as it could go into her ass. He splurted out a hot wave of cum. Raikou hadn’t stopped with the herbs, so once again, he kept pumping spurt after spurt of hot, thick semen into her butt. Raikou felt her backdoor begin to be filled, and saw once again, what having that much cum did to her stomach. Though she was already massive from her pregnancy, the semen traveling through her intestines into her stomach made her begin to swell more.

Her belly expanded, growing larger and heavier until she pushed Ritsuka out of the shower door completely. Her butt was completely outside the shower now, the size of her belly barely able to be contained by the shower stall. She orgasmed from the intensity of her anal fucking, slumping down to her knees and letting the semen fall from her butt. Ritsuka opened the shower stall next door so he could finally get himself clean.

“I think I worked up a bigger sweat from your powerful butt fucking than I did from the gym,” said Raikou, stroking her inflated belly. “Soon, my belly will be this big even when we’re not having sex. Will you take care of me then?”

Ritsuka couldn’t answer. All he could do was stand under the shower water, cleaning himself off and recovering from the exhaustion his dick had gone through. The two of them exited the gym that day with Raikou’s shirt barely able to cover her breasts, since her stomach was too big to be contained. When she got home, she breathed a sigh of relief as all the semen from her amazing session emptied out of her ass, clearing out her butt for another day of joyful sex.


	3. Mother's Day at the Beach

Several months later, Raikou was in her second trimester. The size of her stomach had swollen immensely, to where she needed a table to rest it comfortably. Today, Ritsuka and Raikou had decided to go to the beach. Raikou was wearing her purple bikini, which didn’t leave much to the imagination. The edges of her nipples were showing through the bikini top, and her butt was hanging out of her bottoms. It wasn’t just her belly. Her breasts had increased in size at least two cups, and her hips were wide and round, a plush butt that jiggled when it walked.

“Look at all the food they have here,” said Ritsuka. “What do you want to start with?”

“All of it,” said Raikou. “I want to try everything they have to offer.”

Raikou pulled aside her bikini top to expose her darkened nipples. In the months that had passed, her already massive, fat breasts had swollen with milk. She was producing milk almost constantly, waking up Ritsuka with a fresh squirt from her breasts, and letting him suckle her nipples as they both fell asleep. Though the space in the bed for Ritsuka had been getting smaller and smaller as his adopted mom’s belly continued to expand. Even now, she couldn’t make a scene at the beach without getting attention.

Ritsuka decided to go around to all the stalls to pick up food. Meanwhile, Raikou waited underneath an umbrella near the shoreline. Certain that she was out of sight from the passerby, she removed her bikini bottom and slung it over her beach chair. It was feeling kind of tight, and was starting to dig into her butt. She knew that if Ritsuka saw her enormous, pudgy ass from behind, he would know where to find her. It was hard to miss at this size.

She sat near the waves, watching the ocean surf crash against her belly. The cold, salty water felt oddly comforting. Her belly was big enough that the waves simply stopped when they got near it. The strength of a Servant can dwarf even the forces of nature. Raikou moved out into the water, wading in up to her belly as the waves continued to roll around her.

“I wonder what would happen if I mlked myself here,” Raikou thought. “Letting it out in the ocean seems kinda nice right now. They’ve been so backed up lately.”

“Raikou! I brought food!” said Ritsuka.

Raikou had already unhooked her bikini top. Holding it close to her chest, she returned to the spot where they were waiting. This technically wasn’t a nude beach, but with Chaldea running it, they didn’t mind either way. Da Vinci could often be found walking about in the nude at HQ, and so many female Servants had followed her example. With plates of fried food and sugary drinks laid out before her, Raikou immediately got to eating.

Ritsuka had made sure to get extra-large portions to satisfy Raikou’s hunger. It still amazed and aroused him how much she got into it when she was enjoying her food. As she continued to eat, everything from seafood to a large variety of ice cream, her stomach swelled up even further. Ritsuka watched in amazement as her already large belly began to spread out into the waves, flopping about in the wet sand. Size wise, it became too big for a table to hold it.

“At this rate, I’ll need a boat to get my belly back to our place,” said Raikou. “I feel so full.”

“You’re looking full. Can I feel it?” asked Ritsuka.

“Of course. All that eating is starting to hurt, with how much food I’ve stuffed in there. If you could rub it for me, I would feel a lot better,” said Raikou. “Do it for your mother?”

Ritsuka walked out into the waves. The sun was starting to sink into the ocean, making Raikou’s stomach look especially beautiful in the dimming light of the beach afternoon. Her belly was big enough that he could rest on it like a beanbag chair, and basically did so. He wrapped his arms around Raikou’s belly, rubbing it. He felt the food she had eaten inside her, moving around. There was a certain hard spot on her stomach that he knew belonged to their kids, and paid special attention to rubbing that as well. His warm hands crossing over her flesh made Raikou moan back at the beach chair.

“That feels really good,” she said. “I’m feeling at ease already. Come here, quickly.”

Ritsuka ran back to the sand. Raikou removed her bikini top, letting her breasts fall freely onto her oversized belly. Her bosom had also increased over the months, and was now filled with fresh milk. Raikou had been milking herself in the morning before they left for the beach, but her breasts had filled back up shortly after they arrived. Her aching nipples were begging to be milked. Some of it was already spilling over the food that Ritsuka had collected for her.

“Can you help with your mother’s breast milk? I can’t enjoy the beach if my nipples are hurting like this,” said Raikou.

“With boobs that big, you must have a lot of milk in there,” said Ritsuka.

“It’s still a few months before the children are born, so you can drink all you like,” said Raikou. “My nipples are yours.”

With his body snuggling up against Raikou’s belly, now even bigger that it was filled with food, making it soft and squishy, like a huge bean bag chair, Ritsuka wrapped his lips around Raikou’s nipple. He felt the tip harden in his mouth, growing stiffer until small jets of milk were coming out of Raikou’s nipples. After a little more sucking, the jets turned into fountains. Both of her nipples couldn’t be contained. While he sucked from her left one, the right one was starting to overflow with milk.

“This is delicious,” said Ritsuka. “I love your milk, mom.”

“It’s a mother’s job to breastfeed her children,” said Raikou. “That feels so good. Keep sucking on my nipple. I can feel my chest growing lighter already.”

Ritsuka hadn’t gotten anything for himself from the food stalls. He knew that Raikou would eat so much, and seeing her get softer and fatter would be worth the trip to the beach, no matter how much it cost. He wanted to go to the nearby beach house after this and get some more treats, but they would need two tables if they went. One for Raikou, and one for her massive, motherly belly. When Ritsuka wanted something filling and sweet, Raikou’s breast milk was always available for him to drink.

“Isn’t this embarrassing?” asked Ritsuka.

“What’s embarrassing about a mother breastfeeding her child in public?” asked Raikou. “It’s a natural thing to do. If they don’t want to see you sucking, they can look elsewhe- Oh that feels good. Be sure to suck from my other breast, too. The milk is overflowing.”

With one of his hands coated in milk, Ritsuka changed over to Raikou’s other breast. The more he sucked from her nipples, the more Raikou felt the sensation of pleasure all across her body. She could feel the tingling sensation in her nipples spreading to her clit, making her super wet. Normally, she would want Ritsuka to remove his swim trunks and plow her right there in the sand. This time was different. She had eaten so much, but she was still feeling hungry. After the many and varied flavors of the beach vendors and the sweet creaminess of her breast milk, she wanted something salty to finish off her beach meal for the day.

Ritsuka removed his lips from Raikou’s nipples. He felt like he had sucked her breasts dry, but Raikou was still producing. Her motherly instincts had gone into overdrive, but so had her libido. She looked at the bulge that Ritsuka had gotten from sucking on her breasts, and kindly asked her son to pull down his pants.

“There it is, my favorite cock!” said Raikou. “Your mother wants a nice, big gulp of your cum to help finish her day at the beach.”

“In public?” asked Ritsuka.

“We’re the only people here,” said Raikou.

Ritsuka held his cock above Raikou’s mouth, and continued to massage her breasts. Spurts of milk continued to flow from her hard nipples, rolling down onto the curves of her expanding belly. Without hesitation, Raikou wrapped her lips around his cockhead, letting her saliva run down the length. All of his member disappeared into her mouth, wrapped up in the warm motions of her tongue.

“Thish ish sho good,” said Raikou. “Your ballsh are sho full of cum.”

“I wasn’t able to cum that much before I moved in with you,” said Ritsuka.

Raikou momentarily pulled his dick out of her mouth, letting strings of saliva hang from her tongue to his glans. She reached for his balls and fondled them, getting a feel for the softness of his sack. She could almost feel the semen inside, waiting to be squeezed out by her loving touch.

“It’s special Onigashima herbs,” said Raikou. “I wasn’t going to be satisfied with ordinary sex, so I’ve been feeding you herbs that increase how much cum you can produce. Mama likes her pussy and butt to be really full of sperm. So much that she can’t slide her underwear back on after having sex. You’ve been doing a wonderful job of pumping me full of your youthful jizz. That’s why I’m so pregnant.”

Ritsuka wasn’t sure how to process all of this. It did feel good watching Raikou’s belly swell with cum every time he had sex with her. He had been exhausted at first, but as they had sex every day and his body got used to it, he had started thinking of it as normal. “I love you, Raikou mama!” he said. “Is that why you’re blowing me right now?”

“OF course,” said Raikou. “Mama wants as much of your sticky, thick sperm as you can make. My belly can still get a little bigger.”

Raikou sucked on Ritsuka’s cock while fondling his balls. Her warm mouth wrapped around his dick, while her fingers massaged his balls until they started to get hot and tense. Ritsuka held out for as long as he could, but Raikou’s sucking soon became too much for him. He came in her mouth, filling her cheeks and throat with semen. Raikou swallowed, gulping down his jizz by the cupful. Ritsuka watched in amazement as Raikou drained him dry.

She kept gulping, guzzling down as much semen as she could. The more she swallowed, the more her belly continued to expand. It pushed itself further into the ocean, leaving a mark in the sand as it pushed itself outward, growing bigger and softer. Raikou’s belly, already packed with food and so big she could barely move, expanded even further with mouthfuls of his cum, swelling into a big, round flabby ball that looked almost as big as Raikou herself.

When Ritsuka had exhausted all of his cum, Raikou released him from her lips. She wiped the last of the semen off her mouth, and asked her adopted son to pat her stomach once more. She was so full of food and semen that she thought she wouldn’t have enough room for dinner at the beach house. Ritsuka offered to get her there, dragging her massively swollen belly along the beach.

“That was delicious,” said Raikou. “Whatever the beach house has to offer, it won’t be able to compare with your cum. I’ve never felt so full.”

“All you’ve been doing at the beach is eating and swallowing,” said Ritsuka.

“I know. It’s been an exciting day,” said Raikou. “Do you think when I’m in my last month, I’ll look this big?”

“You’ll look even bigger,” said Ritsuka.

In the end, Raikou needed some help getting in the van to go back to her apartment. By the next day, her belly was back to its usual larger-than-average size, but she was more than ready to fill it up once again.


	4. Mother's Pregnancy

Raikou was now nine months pregnant. The door to her bedroom in their shared apartment had come off its hinges a long time ago, and now swung weakly. Raikou’s belly in particular had gotten so big that it was difficult for her to fit through doors anymore. She often struggled to fit her fat hips through the entryway, and took up nearly all the room on the couch when she and Ritsuka were relaxing together. Ritsuka often woke up to the sounds of her grunting, struggling to fit through the door as her oversized belly pushed against the sides and upper frame of the doorway.

These days, most of what Raikou did was either eating or sex. She hadn’t been called forth into a Singularity for a while, wanting to wait until she had given birth before resuming her missions once again. Raikou’s skintight outfit had gotten too small, so she had taken to wearing the black school uniform that she had donned long ago for a beach event. The skirt just barely fit around her waist, exposing her huge ass to her son in the mornings.

“Good morning, Raikou,” said Ritsuka, heading into the kitchen for breakfast. He saw Raikou, standing at the counter, twerking her ass to tempt him. She had barely woken up and she was already hungry for sex, wanting to taste her son’s cock in her pussy first thing in the morning.

“What do you think of mama’s butt?” asked Raikou. “It’s gotten so lonely, waiting for your cock to go inside.”

Now that she was approaching her due date, Raikou’s belly was huge. It looked like it could take up much of a room, and her breasts were equally as large. Her clothes didn’t cover her pregnant belly at all, leaving it exposed to anyone who walked in the house. She started every day by milking herself, and ended every day by milking her son’s balls. The amount of milk and semen they were producing was amazingly large, explaining why Raikou’s belly had grown even larger than she expected in the final months of her pregnancy.

“Can you feel it?” Raikou asked. “They’re kicking.”

Ritsuka felt Raikou’s belly. As his hand went against her stiff stomach, he felt the occasional pushing force of the kids. Raikou had been having orgasms with no stimulation or even foreplay lately. She couldn’t head to the kitchen or the bedroom without having to stop and bend her knees, pushing her belly to the floor as she came on the spot. The babies were almost ready to be delivered, and were quite energetic already. Raikou had trouble sleeping with how much her kids were active in her belly, visible no matter what she was wearing. She had tried all sorts of things to calm them down, but only one method had proven the most effective.

“What’s causing all the excitement?” said Ritsuka.

“This must be a labor orgasm,” said Raikou. “I’m going to deliver soon. My pussy’s simply overflowing.”

“I hope your water hasn’t broken,” said Ritsuka.

“Not yet, but I’ve been cumming much harder lately. They need to see their father’s dick again,” said Raikou. She pulled down her panties, freeing her lower half from the tightness she had become used to in recent months. She also unhooked her bra, letting her massive breasts bounce free. Milk was already starting to fall from her nipples, letting Ritsuka know that she was horny and ready to fuck.

“You just get sexier the bigger you get,” said Ritsuka.

“It feels like your cock’s gotten bigger, too. You need to keep up with this growing body, you healthy boy,” said Raikou. “Let me lie down first.”

Raikou positioned herself prone on the bed, showing her butt and pussy to her son. Her breasts and belly pressed into the sheets, squishing down and changing shape. Her breasts sprayed milk everywhere, staining the sheets with drops of her sweet, sticky nectar. She waved her ass back and forth, tempting Ritsuka to come closer. He could see her pussy dripping. She was more eager than she had ever been.

“Oh. I just felt them kicking against the bed,” said Raikou. “They’re quite excited, too.”

“Then we can’t keep them waiting,” said Ritsuka.

Ritsuka removed his pants, letting his cock present itself before Raikou. She turned her head around, looking lustfully at her son’s cock. To think, only nine months ago she had been so nervous about going forward with this. Now, the two of them were getting it on almost every day, drowning in their mutual lust for each other. It wasn’t quite what came to mind when she thought of being a mother. If anything, it was even better.

“Where should I start first? Your pussy or your ass?” asked Ritsuka.

“I don’t care which one... but your mother would be pleased if you did her ass first. I spent all morning cleaning it out in case you wanted to anally pound me later,” said Raikou. “You know how hungry I get, so do it now while it’s waiting and ready!”

“Then let’s go,” said Ritsuka.

He placed one hand on Raikou’s ass cheek, spreading apart her butt to show her puckering pink hole. It was already wet and waiting. He nudged the glans against the entrance, sliding it in with little trouble. Raikou’s big butt closed in around his cock, squeezing tightly around the shaft. Both of them moaned. Ritsuka from the tightness of Raikou’s backdoor, and Raikou from the thickness of his cock spreading her asshole.

Ritsuka began to thrust, moving his cock in and out of Raikou with forceful movements. With every push, Raikou’s butt shook from his pressure. He reached around and massaged her belly and breasts. Milk continued to spray from her nipples, staining his hands with her sweetness. By now, her belly was so big that he couldn’t reach all the way around. Still, he kept rubbing, watching as Raikou squirmed in response to his touch. He could still feel the hard spot where their kids were moving about excitedly, but it was covered by layers of fat from how much she had been eating. Even her thighs had gotten bigger and softer. Raikou’s body was amazing when it came to sex!

“Fill me up with your wonderful cum!” said Raikou. “Push my belly to the limit!”

“Your ass is too tight,” said Ritsuka. “I can’t hold back... much longer...”

As every part of his dick was being squeezed by her sphincter, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last too long. Not that Raikou wanted him to. She had been craving his cum all morning, and didn’t mind if he couldn’t hold out. To her, that was a sign that her body was too amazing for him to handle. Every one of his thrusts usually made her cum, as well.

Ritsuka pulled close to Raikou, putting his dick as far in her ass as it could go. He grunted, and came inside her butt with an intense pressure and pleasure. Spurt after spurt of cum pumped into Raikou’s ass, filling her up with the salty, sticky warmth from his balls. It traveled into her stomach, causing it to expand even further. Her unusually large belly for a pregnant woman swelled up even further, stretching to reach the end of the bed. Raikou panted heavily, loving the feeling of her ass being filled.

She turned over on the bed, spreading her legs. Ritsuka could just barely see her face behind her swollen belly, but he could tell from her wet legs that she was waiting for him to do her again. He removed his dick from her ass. It was still hard, but dripping with cum and lube from Raikou’s playtime. The two of them rubbed her belly. They could feel the kids inside kicking against her womb. With five of them, Raikou was experiencing a lot of kicks.

“I don’t think that calmed them down any,” said Ritsuka.

“No, but it made me feel better,” said Raikou. “You’re still hard. Why don’t you drain the rest of your balls into my womb? That should help the children feel safe. They do love their father.”

“I knew you’d say that,” said Ritsuka. “Open up.”

Raikou reached around and spread her pussy with her fingers, showing the dripping pink insides to Ritsuka. He positioned himself on the bed, sliding into her pussy with ease. Her pink folds fit snugly around his cock. After months of fucking, their bodies had become perfect for each other. Every part of her pleasured every part of him, rubbing and grinding with sensual squishing noises that filled the room. If they had neighbors in the apartments next to theirs, they would have heard the two of them loudly making love, embracing the bliss of each other’s bodies.

Ritsuka continued humping Raikou, burying his face in her oversized belly. The warmth of her soft fat smothered his face, making him feel alive. He could feel their children inside her, moving around. The entire family was together, bonded by the love of sex. Raikou’s stomach was still freshly swollen from the large amounts of semen he had pumped into her ass, and he could feel it moving around when his hands jostled her belly. Raikou continued to moan as the pleasure grew, her body turning bright red with lust.

“I love you! I’m so glad I’m your mother, Master!” she said.

“You’re the best, too, Raikou!” said Ritsuka. “I’m gonna cum again!”

“Give my womb all of your love!” said Raikou.

With the Onigashima herbs’ effect, Ritsuka had another mind-blowing orgasm. His balls tensed up, and his body felt warmly numb as hot wads of semen, even thicker than the first time, began to flow into Raikou’s pussy. Her belly grew bigger, taking in all the cum he could give, until it started to overflow from her pussy. Ritsuka, exhausted of all he had, limpy pulled out of Raikou and snuggled next to her on the bed. He massaged her belly, swollen from both directions with cum, and kissed her as they lay in bed beside each other.

“You’re so huge, and fat and soft,” said Ritsuka. “I love what this pregnancy has done to your body.”

“I love what you’ve done for me, too,” said Raikou. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to leave the bedroom with how big I’ve gotten. There’s no way my stomach could fit through that door now.”

“We’ll just eat dinner in here. And your belly can get even bigger,” said Ritsuka.

“I like the sound of that,” said Raikou.

It wouldn’t be long before she would deliver. Raikou felt like she could conquer the oni with the strength of her family. A strength she wanted to continue developing. She would have her son keep feeding her more, so she could maintain the chubby belly she loved so much. This family was the best thing to happen to her.


End file.
